Dynasmon
|-| Base= |-| X= Name: Dynasmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but treated as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Data-type Exalted Knight Digimon Threat level: Mobius Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Energy Projection, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Can absorb enemy attacks, energy, and data to become more powerful, Can surround himself in a wyvern aura and launch it at enemies (This is capable of causing warps in time and space), Acausality, Was shown traveling between zones (Xros Wars), Elemental Manipulation, If hit by an Existence Erasing attack, he will automatically enter his X-Antibody form as a defense., Sound Manipulation, Durability Negation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Invisibility, Memory Manipulation, Magic Mastery, Flight, Shapeshifting, Healing, Summoning, Ice Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference), Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Absolute Zero, Higher Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). Physical strength: Immeasurable via power-scaling (Should be undoubtedly superior to Yuugo Kamishiro) | Striking Strength: At least Multiversal+ (Should be comparable to the other members of the Royal Knights) . Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (He is stated to have the greatest raw attack power amongst the Royal Knights. This is contradicted by Examon, however Dynasmon likely is the second or third strongest in pure power) | At least Multiverse level+ (Far stronger than before) | At least Multiverse level+ ,' Multiverse level+ '(Managed to fight the Cyber Sleuth main cast including Omegamon and Alphamon by himself, One of the stronger Royal Knights within this continuity, arguably next to Omegamon, Alphamon, Examon and Leopardmon) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to other Royal Knights. Can clash with members of the Seven Great Demon Lords, who are natives of the Dark Area, a realm in which time does not exist) | Immeasurable (Freely flew to past, present, and future after Yggdrasil minced the timeline, should be comparable to Alphamon who explicitly transcends space and time) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Alphamon and Omegamon) Durability: At least Multiverse level+ (Comparable to Gallantmon) | At least Multiverse level+ survives to be absorbed by zeedmillenniumon (that can absorb zones and disintegrate into data)| At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Could tank hits from Omegamon and Alphamon) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard Melee Range normally, Planetary with projectiles Standard Equipment: Chrome Digizoid Armor Intelligence: As a member of the Royal Knights, Dynasmon is an incredibly skilled combatant with hundreds of years of combat experience. He specializes in annihilating his targets with powerful energy projectiles in the shape of dragons, overwhelming them with superior firepower. He also an expert hand-to-hand combatant, easily overpowering EmperorGreymon in their first encounter. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. * Roar of the Dragon (Dragons of Chaos): Fires energy shots from the palms of its hands, with all the attributes of the Ten Legendary Warriors. He can also charge energy in its palms and then repeatedly attack his opponent in melee combat. * Breath Wyvern (Call Death): Transforms his body's energy into an aura of a gigantic wyvern, which he fires as a powerful burst of energy that tears apart his surroundings and warps space-time itself in the process. * Dragon Collider: His most powerful attack, Dynasmon emits a barrage of wyvern-shaped energy constructs that fly at the target, surrounding them and generating a vortex that collapses in on itself, detonating in a massive explosion equivalent in energy and heat to the emissions of a star's core. * Feather Slash: Throws a feather like a boomerang. This attack bypasses physical defenses. * Holy Light: Blasts the foes with a a burst of light. * Blast Laser: Emits a stream of ring-shaped beams from its mouth. * Stealth Quarrel: Shoots a wave of rapid razor-sharp feathers at the foe. * Wave Laser: Emits a strange sound wave to confuse the enemy. * Top Gun: Silphymon extends her arms, gathering energy in her palms before firing it as a powerful beam or series of energy shots while flying after an opponent. * Dual Sonic: Silphymon descends on her target at high speed, creating a large shockwave on impact. * Airfield: Creates a tornado and sends it against the opponent. * Wind Claw: Strikes the foes with claws of wind. * Sonic Void: Blasts the foe with a powerful wind blast. * Power Null: A thought that nullifies the opponents' special abilities Category:Digimon Category:Character Category:Animanga Category:Male Category:Weapons user Category:Video game Category:Explosives user Category:Axe user Category:Swordsman Category:Magic user